


The Other Present

by Neo_Lunes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collegebound AU, F/M, Humanstuck, and the rest of the trolls, crack ship, every last one of the beforus alternia and ancestor trolls, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_Lunes/pseuds/Neo_Lunes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alternia gang is all grown up and ready to get shipped off to college. Gamzee's birthday party doubles as a send off party, and as the drinks flow he gets a special gift from his long-time crush</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Present

The clock tower in the middle of town rung out as it turns to noon, the sun at is zenth in the sky. The sound, however, was impossible to hear in the Makara household as every family in the neighborhood crammed into the home and backyard, voices and music raised high in celebration. It had been three years since all twelve of the youngest had graduated high school, three years of workforce experience gained and wages made and saved, for the most part. Now, at long last, the children were fully grown adults, the dozen ready to be shipped off to the colleges of their choice.  
But before that could happen, today was a celebration. Not only had each and every one of them been accepted into the college of their choice, it was Gamzee Makara's birthday, the youngest of them all. And with his twenty first birthday came the unlocking of the cabnet and the looting of the barrels in the cellar, and the liquor flowed freely, too much so for some, in the case of the eldest Serket and Ampora, the two of which seemed to be locked once more into another drinking contest, an event that would continue until long after everyone had gone down for the night, mostly into a massive, exhausted pile in the back yard.  
Suddenly, the music is cut, just as the bell's final toll rings out, and forward stepped the Grand Highblood, the local preacher, and the father of the birthday boy, having abandoned his usual garb for a dark purple swim trunks instead, the color standing out against his tanned form.  
"Twenty one! Twenty one years we've watched our children grow and play, fight and cry. Twenty one years we've watched these fine kids turn from wrigglers their cribs into the fine, grown men and women we have here with us today!" He motions with one hand to the college bound, a grin splitting across the immense man's face. Lifting his mug, the foam still visible over the edge, he lets out a deep, throaty bellow. "To our children!"  
His words echoed from the lips of each partygoer, parent and sibling alike, while the group in the center stayed quiet, although the grins splitting across their faces could not have been any happier.  
The Grand Highblood abandons his mug on a table, picking up instead a stack of envelopes. "And to you lot, we have a gift for each of you." Before he had even finished speaking, the group spread out, stretching in front of him leaving each visible in their swimwear for him. Taking a slow, deliberate step, he stops first in front of an incredibly tanned girl, her long hair tied back into a practical braid, hands roughened from her favorite hobby. "Aradia, to the best damned archeologist this town's raised." He slips the first envelope into her hands, ruffling her hair affectionately before looking next to her.  
"And Sollux. Lets hope college sets you on the straight and narrow with your computers, you hear?"  
And down the line he went, giving each an envelope from the stack he held with an affectionate word and pet to the head or handshake. Staring at the second to last, he pauses and takes a deep breath before handing the envelope over. "And Karkat... Your father would be proud of you, son. As proud as the rest of us, I know it, choosing to go and keep the lot of us safe." He didn't give the youngest Vantas time to respond before the white-haired boy was pulled into a crushing bear hug. It was only a long minute later he was released, he hand staying longer in his hair.  
"AND NOW. Gamzee, my boy. The birthday boy!" The grin returned to the preacher's face. "At least ONE bird is leaving the nest. Your brother will keep things here, him and his girl, and take my place eventually. As for you, I want you to live your dream, do you hear me?" One heavy hand dropped down onto Gamzee's shoulder. Despite being a good deal smaller than the giant of a man, the youngest Makara was still a towering figure, although far less daunting, missing the muscle mass his father possessed, owning a far leaner variety himself. Instead of replying, he leans in and wraps his arms around his father, hugging him as tightly as his best friend next to him had been, with far less impressive results.  
Extracting himself from the embrace, Father Makara reclaims his mug and raises it once more. "To our children! May they live long, succeed and prosper in their new lives!" he hollars, every voice now raising to cheer.  
The rest of the afternoon passed quickly as the celebration begins in ernest; the drinks flowed easily, the cook at the grill changed often, a fact that could be quite easily told with the end results produced throughout the afternoon. Gamzee found himself a somewhat quiet place, leaning against the doorframe onto the porch with a half full drink in hand, a look of contentment filling his features. It had been a long time coming, so much so that now that it was here it hardly felt real.  
"Well motherfuck, someone's gonna have to all up and light the fire in a minute here." he laughs to himself, watching the sun slowly creeping down over the treetops. There was a bonfire pit already dug and filled with wood which would serve as most of the light as the party stretches into the night, the lights in the house for the most part all turned off. Just as he takes a sip, a hand slips across his chest, slowly dragging the nails along his skin as its partner dips down to squeeze at his swimsuit. Behind him, he felt a pair of breasts pressing into his back and a giggly voice he'd known all his life spoke up.  
"Well, someone's purrity grown up~" Disciple giggles in his ear as she tugs him back into the house proper. He'd barely been hidden by the wall before he was spun around and pinned to the wall, staring the eldest Leijon in the eyes as she pressed herself fully against him, her hand still squeezing the groin of his trunks. "In more ways than one." she continues teasingly, slowly slipping her free hand up into his hair, easily grasping at his thick locks before pulling his face down the distance to hers, pressing her lips to his roughly.  
Gamzee was stunned, not reacting at first. For YEARS, he had had more than a little crush on the Leijon mother, but he'd never thought anything would come of it, and now here he was, with her quite litterally throwing herself at him. Before he could recover, she breaks the kiss and licks her lips, staring up at him, a hint of nervousness in her eyes.  
"What, does the birthday boy not like his purresent?" she asks, attempting to keep her tone teasing. Instead of answering, Gamzee reaches for her cheeks and leans back in, pressing the kiss back to her lips as he moans quietly. Just as his tongue trails across her soft lips she tugs away, leaving him wondering if he'd done something wrong. Instead, she peers around the corner before slipping further into the house, tugging him roughly before shoving him into a closet. Closing the door behind her, they fumble around for the lightswitch.  
Just as the dim glow lights the pair up, Gamzee barely had a moment to spy the hungry look filling Disciple's eyes before she drops down to her knees, hitching her sundress up with one hand as the other yanks at his trunks, almost growling in her impatience before his shaft sprang free, slapping her lightly across the cheek. The youngest Makara stood in front of her, blushing deeply under the facepaint coating his face as she stared, her mouth agape as she drank in the sight of what he held between his legs.  
Pausing for only another moment to stare, she wraps one hand carefully around the girth of his base, her fingertips and thumb not wanting to meet properly. Her other hand slips up under her dress, and both the motion and sounds slipping from between her legs made it clear she had already sunk at least a single finger inside herself. Leaning in, she stares up at him, her eyes locking onto his as she slowly dragged her tongue across his balls, and then up along the belly of his shaft until the very tip flicked off the slit at the end, sending a delighted shiver down his spine. Reaching up, he grasps the clothes rod just under the shelving for dear life, biting his lip to hold back a moan as Disciple slowly wraps her lips around the sensitive tip of his cock, sucking slowly as her tongue teases his urethra.  
She continues to tease him for several long minutes before she slowly starts to sink down, leaving Gamzee quivering, his legs already starting to feel weak as he watches almost a third of his shaft vanish between her lips before he felt the very tip pressing to the back of her throat. Disciple held her place as long as she could, the beginning of her gag reflex kicking in before she pulls off, gasping for breath. Staring back up at him, her hand around his base starts to stroke along his length, smearing her drool along his cock as she regains her breath, the quiet, wet sound of her fingers sinking into her folds slowly becoming more audible. Reaching down, Gamzee tangles his fingers in her hair and pushes her head down once more, an action not met with resistance but a hand on his hips, nails digging into his backside as her one hand tries to pull him in closer. Inch by inch, he felt her lips sink down his shaft, the soft tiers spread wide around his girth until he pressed against the back of her throat once again.  
This time, the eldest Leijon does not stop, leaving Gamzee to gasp out as her head slowly presses forward once more until the tip of his cock slipped into her throat. Instinctively, his hips buck, her grip keeping him from pushing further as her throat twitches and clenches around the head of his length. His fingers tangle themselves in her hair until he has a fistful, using his new grip to slowly push her head back until he could feel her breathing again. As her hand slips from his hip to cradle his balls, his hips thrust just as he pulls her head back in, this time unable to hold back his sound of pleasure as several inches sink themselves down her throat as it clenches around him with each choking, gagging sound, drool dripping from her chin to stain the floor. It wasn't until she started to slap at his thigh that he pulled back, the pleasure having made him lose all thought.  
Gasping for breath, Disciple coughs for several seconds before regaining her feet shakily. Twisting on her heel, she faces away from him and leans against the wall, flipping the hem of her dress up with her free hand to show herself off, her middle and ring finger still buried in her pussy, the bottom of her swimsuit aside enough to show off her backdoor as well. Slowly, almost as if disappointed, her fingers slip free and trail down across her clit for a moment, drawing a shaky gasp from herself before she looks back and slips the two digits between her lips instead, cleaning them as he stands and watches, his shaft twitching and bobbing in the air, a slick sheen glistening along the length from the oral attention she had just given him.  
Growing impatient, she reaches back and tugs Gamzee in closer, her other hand, palm still slick with her juices, wraps itself around his cock and guides him to her folds, dripping in anticipation after having only her fingers the entire time. Resting his right hand on her hip, his other slips along the hem of her lifted dress before slipping up across her belly to her opposite shoulder, tugging the Leijon MILF in close, her back to his belly and chest as his hips rock forward, slowly pressing his tip against her slick folds.  
How many times had he dreamed of this moment? How many nights, with his hand as his hand as his only company, had he fantasized about fucking Disciple Leijon? No matter how vivid his fantasies had felt at the time, it was nothing compared to what he felt as he slowly sank into her tight folds. Pressing his face into her neck, Gamzee kisses along her neck and shoulder in an attempt to give her affection as he slowly presses forward, moaning loudly into the back of her neck as his tip finally slips inside of her.  
Gamzee wasn't the only one starting to make noises. As soon as the head of his cock had pressed its way inside of her, Disciple started to moan just as loudly, her fingers clawing at the wall of the closet as she pressed her hips back, rocking her backside against him, pushing herself further along his length. Parting his lips, his teeth meet her shoulder as he bites down, using his grip on her hips and shoulder to hold her close as he finally starts to thrust. Pulling back, his shaft almost slips free before he rocks forward, feeling her inner walls grip him like a velvety glove, feeling her heartbeat wrapped around him.  
The pleasure for the virgin Makara was indescribable. Panting into her neck, his hand slips from her shoulder to cover Disciple's mouth as her moans start to grow louder with each thrust slipping him deeper inside of her until at last his balls bumped lightly against her lower lips, the tip of his shaft pressing firmly against her deepest place. Pausing, he slowly pulls his teeth from her shoulder and kisses the deep imprints he'd left before turning her head, kissing her deeply, tasting himself on her tongue as she moans from bliss into the kiss. Flexing his shaft, he feels it twitch and pulse inside of Disciple, making her shiver around him. Teasingly now, his hips start to pull back, feeling her inner wall clenching around him to keep him inside before suddenly slamming himself forward once more, filling the closet with the sound of wet skin on skin, the enclosed space quickly filled with the smell of their activity.  
Gamzee's mind faded away as he falls into an almost animalistic pace, each thrust pinning his new lover to the wall of the closet, her soft, plush backside jiggling each time it connected with his hips. It wasn't long before the kiss was broken, leaving Disciple free to make her pleasure well known, if it could be heard over the music from outside. His body quickly learned the places inside of her that felt the best; a slight circle of the hips here, an angled thrust there, and the eldest Leijon was putty in his hands.  
After what felt like a lifetime of bliss, and yet only moments, he felt a familiar tightening in his groin. "D...Disciple..." he gasps out, trying to warn her, leaving him shocked when she pulled herself off of him for only a moment. Twisting in his grasp, Disciple shoves him down on his back before dropping herself into his lap, pinning him down as her hips slam down against his own, riding him roughly to push them both over the edge.  
Pulling her face down to his, he kisses her one last time, his cry of pleasure muffled as moments later, his shaft twitches one last time before he came, feeling it flooding her pussy around him before leaking out around his cock. As the warmth of his seed filled her belly, Disciple, pushed herself and screams, cumming around him.  
As they lay there, gasping for breath, the pair smile weakly at one another, their fingers intertwining. Slowly, Disciple disentangled herself and shakily regained her feet as Gamzee does the same. "We should purrobably rejoin the party." she mutters, almost disappointed as her eyes glide along his slick shaft, licking her lips slightly as she fixes the bottom half of her swimsuit, using it to stop the cum from dripping so obviously.  
Shoving his shaft back into his trunks in the hopes the pool water would help him shrink once more, Gamzee opens the closet door and helps Disciple out before pausing. "Do you hear that?" he blinks, tilting his head. It was oddly quiet.... The music wasn't playing. Already blushing fiercely at what that could possibly mean, he turns the corner holding Disciple's hand to find the entire party staring at them. Half of the group was cheering, while the other half, the Grand Highblood included, looked about ready to keel over from laughter. The only pair who weren't was Nepeta, who had her face hidden in her hands. The other, despite the summer heat and the fact it was a pool party, wore a thick red sweater.  
"While I do understand that this is your home, Gamzee, I do so wish that you had exersized even a touch of self control, seeing as celibacy is obviously out of your grasp of understanding. Furthermore-" Before Kankri could go onto one of his infamous rants, Equius and the Grand Highblood nodded and picked him up easily between them. "I think a certain brat needs to all up and cool his motherfuckin' head!" the preacher laughs as they fling him high into the air, only for Kankri to bellyflop, much to the enjoyment of the partygoers. "Come on, don't be so... Cranky, Kankri!" someone called out, setting off a fresh rough of laughter.  
Linking his fingers tighter with Disciple, Gamzee smiles and leans in close to his lifelong crush. Yes, he was certainly going to be coming home to visit quiet often.


End file.
